I Promise!
by anime-fan-willa
Summary: sasodei friendship! After Sasori's death Deidara writes to him every day in his diary. He recalls the time that he promised Sasori he'd live on even if Sasori died. They promised each other and because of that Deidara will continue to live. T for language


**I Promise**

**Anime-fan-willa**

**A story done for Imagene **

DISCLAIMOR: I DO NOT OWN DEIDARA OR SASORI! (Psh! I WISH!) NARUTO SHIPPUDEN MANGA IS THE PROPERTY OF SHOUNIN JUMP, THE ANIME BELONGS TO WHATEVER COMPANY OWNS IT, AND THE CHARACTERS ARE MADE UP BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO, NOT ME! (AGAIN, I WISH I OWNED M! I WOULD **SO** MAKE THEM HAVE SEX IN THE SERIES! XD)

Authors note: when it gets all _**bold italic**_ like it means it was the thought that was going on in Deidara's at THAT time. Not currently, as Deidara is telling the story. SO DO NOT ASK ME AGAIN!

**...**

Hey again, Danna. It's me, Deidara.

I hope you've noticed that I've been faithfully writing to you in my Diary every single day since . . .

Last night I had the weirdest dream! It came out of nowhere, too!

In the dream, I was reliving one of our fights. I can't believe I remembered it so perfectly! Do you remember it?

"Some enemies have infiltrated our base. They're fairly powerful. I'll need your help, you two."

"Very well." You said from inside Hiruko. "We'll be there shortly, Leader-Sama."

I pouted. "And we were just getting to spend some time together!"

"I thought you said the best things were "fleeting", brat!"

"Yah! Un! But there are some things in life I want to last forever!"

"Nani? Like what?"

I blushed.

"Like our friendship."

You scowled. "You're too soft!" you complained, "Grow up, Brat!"

"Oh, come on, Danna! Don't be that way, un! Tell me you don't like spending time with me!"

"I don't like spending time with you."

"Now say it like you mean it."

Hiruko closed his eyes and let out a long sigh.

"You really are getting quite annoying lately, Deidara." you said, "Especially now. You know you can't live forever! You can never be sure when you'll die..."

"Un! But you're sure, Danna!"

"That's because I'm a human puppet, brat! I KNOW I'll live longer than you!"

"Well un what if I said I "KNOW" I'll live longer than you?!"

"Then you'd be lying."

This time, it was me who scowled. "Stingy old man, un! I'm gonna last AT LEAST as long as you will!"

"Ha! We'll just see about that, kohai!"

I raised an angry eyebrow. "What did you just call me un...?!"

"HA!" you snorted, as Hiruko knotted his eyebrows together. "I CALLED YOU KOHAI! IT MEANS UNDERLING! STUDENT! THE OPPOSITE OF SUPERIOR! SUBORTENANT! WEEEEAK!"

I felt my eye twitch.

"THAT'S FUCKING IT, OLD MAN!" I cried, tackling Hiruko, and ripping at the fabric until it eventually came undone.

The puppet's tail swung around, violently catching me around my waist, and flinging me off and into the rocks of the cave's wall.

"WANNA TRY THAT AGAIN?!" I screamed, and ran towards you, my sempai, dodging Hiruko's tail and kunai until I eventually reached the body of your human weapon, lifted up the torn fabric, and climbed swiftly inside.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IN HERE, BRAT?!" You shouted angrily.

"Feeling claustrophobic, un..."

"THEN GET THE FUCK OUT!" you spat, trying to push me, your student, away.

"NOT A CHANCE!" I yelled_,_ "NOT UNTIL YOU CALM DOWN AND AGREE TO MY PROPOSAL, UN!"

You froze. "Proposal...?" you asked, slightly intrigued.

I smirked. "Yah, un." I said, "I want you to promise me something."

"What is it, brat?!"

"I want you to promise me, that no matter what, you'll stay alive as long as I am un!"

You scoffed. "What a stupid thing to ask of me!" you hissed, "I'm going to live longer than you whether you want me to or not!"

"I know you say that now, Danna, but I just want you to promise me that, okay?"

"Fine." you sighed, as I violated your personal space even more by giving you an overly enthusiastic hug.

Your scowl deepened. "Why do you even care, brat?!"

My smile vanished as suddenly as it had come.

"Well you see... Danna... un..." I stuttered, "you know that... well... my whole life... un... I've had to change... and my home and lifestyle changes too..."

I could see you were thinking back to the first day I'd been assigned to your care. I was remembering it too. Were you thinking about the boy who had been forced to join Akatsuki? He had such power, and yet no free will of his own...

I wonder if I've changed any since then... I know one thing's for sure, though. I've gained you as a mentor, and that alone has made me a stronger person than I was back then!

I turned away in order to hide my emotions from you. You were the strong one. I looked up to you. I just couldn't let you see me that weak...

Then you whispered something I thought I'd never hear.

"I'll shelter this burden for you, Deidara!" you whispered under your breath, "I'll protect you for as long as I live."

I looked up, astonished.

"What did you just say, un?"

"Nothing!" you spat, "I just asked what that has to do with anything, brat!"

"Well, you see, Danna... you're the one thing in my life that's always stayed the same... so I guess it's pretty selfish, un... but I want you to stay with me, just like this, forever!"

"Wow. That IS selfish."

"SHUT UP UN! I POUR MY HEART OUT TO YOU AND THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY?!"

You looked down. "Fine, brat." you said, "I promise to stay alive as long as you do. HAPPY NOW?!"

"Yah un!" I smiled, "MUCH BETTER!"

You sighed. "But in return, I want you to promise me something."

"What is it, un, Danna?"

"You have to live as long as I DO. Understood?"

"I'll try my best, un."

"Good. But that's not all, Deidara."

"Yah, un?" I asked, slightly startled that you used my real name. You must've been pretty serious...

"If I die, promise you'll keep on living anyway."

I was shocked. So I didn't say anything for a while.

And when I finally spoke, all I could manage to say was "I will if you will, un!"

You smirked, and I was relived that your usual mocking tone was back. "Fine, baka. It's a deal."

I blushed and my cheeks turned dark red.

"Say, Danna?" I asked sweetly, "Why do you want me around for anyway un? Why would you want me to live even if you're dead?"

Now it was your turn to blush.

"Because I can't imagine a world without you."

I grabbed you again.

"OH MY GOD, DANNA! THAT'S THE SWEETEST THING ANYONE HAS EVER SAID TO ME, EVER!"

You made a grunt of discomfort.

"YOU REALLY DO CARE ABOUT ME!" I squealed.

"No I don't!" you lied, "BELIEBVE WHAT YOU WANT, BUT I'LL NEVER CARE ABOUT YOU!"

I know you were just trying to cover up your emotions, Danna, but that really hurt...

"Oh... I see..." I must've sounded really disappointed.

"Well duh! What?! Do I mean something more than that to you?!" You cackled.

I was so destroyed inside...

"Hell no, old man!"

That's not actually what I wanted to say...

What I truly felt was "Of course, Danna! You mean the world to me!"

Why should I have told you my feelings when you wouldn't share yours?!

A tear fell from my eyes. I wondered if that was all I meant to you.

Sometimes, Danna, I still wonder that...

"AND ANOTHER THING! YOU'RE JUST A STINGY OLD MAN! UN!

Your eyes widened.

"Get out." You whispered through gritted teeth. "Now."

"FINE! BUT DON'T EXPECT ANY SIMPATHY FROM ME WHEN YOU BRAKE YOUR END OF THE DEAL AND DIE!"

"Fuck you, brat! Go die in a hole somewhere!"

I didn't mean it.

I never got the chance to tell you that, though. So here I am, right here and now, writing it to you, hoping against all hopes that you're watching me right now, and reading my TRUE feelings, not the ones I said while you where alive...

And this time I have proof that I care, Danna!

See, today Kakuzu stitched up my arm. He lectured me about being more careful. He said I could've died.

I said it wouldn't have mattered. A lot of ninja lose their lives fighting.

But I didn't believe that, obviously.

Other wise I would've let myself die.

But I didn't.

Why?

I wasn't really sure at first...

Maybe I just had a gut feeling that I didn't want to die...

Maybe it was because I have yet to get my revenge on Itachi...

But I think it wasn't any of those.

I live,

I Breath,

And will continue to do so,

Because of you, Danna.

Because I made a promise that I'll keep on living.

And so I will.

Well, that's all for tonight, Danna!

I'll write again tomorrow!

Until then, please continue to watch over me.

I'll never forget you,

Your Deidara "kohai".


End file.
